Traditional toy banks are utilized to store cash and may help users, such as children, learn about saving cash. While managing cash is a useful skill, this is just one aspect of money management. In reality, there are additional aspects of money management that are also important to learn. For example, additional aspects include management of different types of currency, such as digital currency, and exposure to various payment devices, such as payment cards. However, conventional toy banks are not capable of enabling users to experience these additional aspects of money management.
Traditional toy banks also present other issues. One issue is that the user can only conduct cash transactions based on their savings, which is limiting. Another issue is that traditional toy banks do not provide users convenient access to their saved money. For example, most of the time, a user may not have their saved cash with them. Thus, even if a user is interested in utilizing their savings to conduct a transaction, they may not be able to get the necessary money if their toy bank is in a remote location (e.g., at home). Further, conventional toy banks tend to accumulate small change (e.g., coins), which is inconvenient to carry around and utilize for payments.
Embodiments of the invention address these and other problems, individually and collectively.